There has been known a door seal in which a first seal portion provided on a door end of a door contacts a second seal portion so as to seal the door when the door is closed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-1303 (“the JP '303 Publication”) discloses a vehicle door seal for sealing between ends of a pair of door leaves when a doorway of a vehicle such as a railway vehicle is closed. The vehicle door seal disclosed in the JP '303 Publication includes a pair of door end rubber strips. One of the door end rubber strips is installed on one of the door leaves at the door end thereof serving as the closing end. The other of the door end rubber strips is installed on the other of the door leaves at the door end thereof serving as the closing end.
Both door end rubber strips are provided with a projecting part extending vertically. When the doorway of the vehicle is closed, the projecting part of the one door end rubber strip and the projecting part of the other door end rubber strip contact each other to create a seal between them.